<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gashadokuro by Sxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768290">The Gashadokuro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxi/pseuds/Sxi'>Sxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark, F/M, Gashadokuro AU, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxi/pseuds/Sxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If only you knew your closest friend was a monster. And disturbingly obsessed with you.</p><p>Eren x Reader</p><p>PLEASE REFER TO TAGS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EREN JAEGER|AOT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gashadokuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gashadokuro: A Japanese mythical creature, also known as angry, skeletal giants. They roam the night and feed on humans.</p><p>I understand Gashadokuro are gaint skeletons, but in this story, Eren's titan form will basically be the Gashadokuro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'I love you.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Were the words he <em>desperately</em> wanted to say, his mind pushing him to convey his feelings. But when opportunity presented itself and his mouth opened, something completely different was spoken. There was also another factor that prevented Eren from confessing how he felt. </p><p>You only saw him as a friend. </p><p>A <em>friend</em>. </p><p>That's what he gathers from years of friendly conversation and your body language. He loved the way your hands would slip over his shoulders to comfort him when he was sad. Or when your head would lean on his arm when you needed rest. But it was all for the sake of friendship. It pained him. Maybe if he were to reveal his true feelings, would that spark of realization finally hit you? The person that adores you most, the person that will take care of you through thick and thin. <em>He</em> was sitting right in front of you. And you didn't even know it. Yet. Eren holds on to a sliver of hope. As of right now, he's struggling to find the courage to confess his love for his dear friend. </p><p>Picking at a couple of fries, you sit across from Eren as your eyes stare intently at the TV screen ahead. It was a routine to head to the nearest fast food restaurant after classes end. Campus food was expensive anyway and your wallets favored the not-so-healthy junk a lot more. </p><p>Eren is fidgeting, moving his lips, practicing the confession in his head. He's ready. But when his eyes fixate on you, he goes blank. He's worried he'll fail again... </p><p>"A virus outbreak in Toronto? Oof, it's getting worse." You make a side comment with your eyes still glued to the screen. </p><p>Eren takes a quick glance at the news coverage, then focuses back to his food. Information that was of no use to him. A virus that only affected humans. </p><p>"Oh, my god, Eren! Another monster sighting!" </p><p><em>'Shit...'</em> </p><p>Eren snaps his head back to the illuminating screen. Now that was news he wanted to avoid. His heart picking up the pace as the captions read BREAKING NEWS. </p><p>Oh, right. Another reason why Eren contemplates on whether saying something or not. He's the <em>monster</em>. A <em>Gashadokuro</em> to be precise. If he were to pursue a relationship with you, you deserve the right to know. Right? Even as a close friend, he felt as if it was the right thing to do to tell someone he cares for. But... he could only imagine how you'd take the news. A monstrous form that feeds on the blood of human beings. </p><p>Yeah. You wouldn't take that too lightly. Just like society, you'd be just as scared. <em>Mortified</em>. Maybe you'd shun him out of your life. He can't ruin what he already has with you. </p><p>"Look how tall that thing is... Look! They even have images! Do you think it's real?" You're tapping on Eren in excitement, but it comes off as no bother to him. A piercing ring penetrates his ears. </p><p>His heart is about to burst after gazing upon a photo of his silhouette surrounded in a dark forest, but he maintains a look of disinterest, a calm demeanor. They were treating it like some big foot case that needed to be solved. Humans were getting too bold to go after something they shouldn't. </p><p>"It looks fake... Probably some dumb teenagers trying to gain some attention." He turns away to eat his burger. </p><p>Thankfully, photoshop is a thing, convincing you with all his power that there are no such thing as titans that mutilate human beings. He'll have to take a lot more caution in his monster form. </p><p>Another slow bite is chewed. As always, Eren couldn't wait for the object in his hands to disappear into his stomach. Human food was no where near as good as the bloody insides of a mortal. In fact, Eren found their food to be immensely... gross. But he needed to blend in and mold himself into them in order to deceive and live a peaceful life. All the while discreetly feeding on humans as well. </p><p>"They believe they're the cause of the recent disappearings and kidnappings. Eren, we should go find it!" </p><p><em>'You're sitting right in front of it.'</em> ... "You've got to be joking..." </p><p>You giggle a nervous laugh, hoping to get a more exaggerated reaction from your friend. "Yeah, it'll probably eat us." </p><p><em>'I would never...'</em> ... "Just stay home when night comes. There could be some serial killers on the loose. Wouldn't want something bad happening to you." Eren's voice softens up a bit. He couldn't allow you to discover his true form in the worse possible way. </p><p>"It really is giving us a scare. I hope it's all a hoax." The monster-related news comes to an end as you finish the rest of your food, then twiddle with your phone. </p><p>Without being noticed, Eren observes your every action. Even the simplest detail you performed was etched into his mind. As long as you were near, as long as you were by his side, he was content. </p><p>He couldn't explain it. Before you entered his life, he was just a bored, mindless monster wandering the earth in search for food. No goals in mind, survival his top priority. Then, you came into the picture, offering him aid when he was weak. It was an unusual feeling for him to hold back his hunger and watch as you took care of him. The care, the love. He's never felt so... human. Eren wanted no more than to bask in your love. </p><p>"Hey, Eren? What do you think about Mikasa?" </p><p>The sweet sound of your voice breaks Eren's thoughts of the past. It was an interesting question, tilting his head to the side as he tries to read your face. Did you assume he may have a thing for her? </p><p>"I'm not too sure. We talk here and there, but I don't pay too much attention to her. Why?" </p><p>You're hesitating and it makes Eren wonder if he chose his words correctly. Was there a spark of jealousy? Did you finally discover your feelings for him? Eren waits anxiously for you to respond.  </p><p>"I've been... speaking a lot with her in English class and I honestly think she's kinda... nice. And cute." </p><p>Oh. The news hits him unexpectedly. Eren didn't like the direction this conversation was going. </p><p>"I was thinking about asking her out on a date." </p><p>More dreaded words just kept pouring out. Eren's mouth hangs open the whole time. He gathers himself to give it thought, but the longer he processes your plan, the more infuriated he becomes. Why couldn't you give <em>him</em> a chance?! </p><p>"Eren, what do you think?" </p><p>He could tell you the truth. Tell you what a crazy and stupid idea that is. That stupid look in your eyes said it all; how you felt for Mikasa. Why couldn't you feel the same for him? According to humans, it's mindful to be considerate of one's happiness no matter how much pain developed within the heart. Eren <em>isn't</em> human. He didn't want to adhere to pathetic human standards and consciousness. But, for you, he forced himself to. Instead of pondering about your question, he thinks of ways to keep you away from Mikasa. </p><p>He could try to sway your interests away; redirect your happiness towards him. Something he always did when you displayed affection towards another. What does Mikasa have that Eren doesn't anyway? No one could ever love you the way he did... </p><p>"Well..." He could tell you what a terrible match you two are. That she's no good for you. Instead, another idea pops into his head. Something he's never thought of before. Something a lot more dangerous, risky. Eren could scare you out of seeing others. Use his monster form to push you to stay inside. If he plays his cards right, everything will go according to plan. "Why are you asking what I think? Follow your heart." </p><p><em>Follow your heart?!</em> It was the most basic answer Eren could give you, mentally slapping himself for such a stupid response. As much as he loathed the idea of you tossing yourself at another, he couldn't let his true feelings surface. It wasn't Eren's character to respond in such a way, but it seemed to be working as your lips curve into a grin. He doesn't want to know what's going through your head at the moment, but he's sure he'll hear about it in the next few seconds. His plan of confessing slowly deteriorates. </p><p>"Alright! I'll do it! I'll ask her on a date tomorrow." There's firey determination in your eyes. Eren hated it. </p><p>Concealing his envy, a look of indifference is displayed on his face. He couldn't find it in him to stretch out his muscles to fake a smile. It was a good thing you weren't catching on to his negative attitude as you were too caught up in your thoughts about Mikasa. Was it a good thing? Eren would like it better if you considered him on a date rather than some boring bimbo. </p><p>Wait. Tomorrow? You're asking her sooner than he expected. He'll have to plan accordingly and make sure to put a stop to your plan. Hopefully a little scare would work. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nighttime falls and you're alone in your apartment. Homework wouldn't take you this long if you could knock Mikasa out of your head. But you couldn't, and your excitement was getting the better of you. How would she react? Would you face rejection? Does she feel the same? Will she say yes?! You'll never know unless you try. Living your life with no regrets. </p><p>There's a cool breeze flowing into your living room, swaying upon your bare legs. Living in the top floor had its benefits as you roam your home in nothing but a large t-shirt and panty. The window is left open as usual as the city noise leaves you in a state of calm. Others would find the sound obnoxious, but to you, it was like a lullaby. </p><p>Brimming with eagerness, you're worried sleep would be hard to come by. When homework was finished, sleep aid is utilized, sitting on your small couch with your TV on as you let the medication take affect. A blanket is wrapped around from shoulder to toes. A plethora of romantic scenarios with Mikasa plays in your head and tomorrow couldn't come by any faster. Just when you thought that sleep was impossible, it hits you. The sleep aid fulfills its purpose, knocking you into slumber. The TV blasts away, the city noise is blaring, but you're in blissful peace with nothing to distract your night. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>From ground level, vivid, green eyes are locked onto your open window like a hawk. Your schedule is etched into his memory and Eren knows you're sleeping. It's impossible for any human to reach the top floor without the proper tools. Thankfully, Eren is able to manipulate the size of his monster form.<br/>
Besides, this wasn't his first time spying on your unaware form. It was a ritual, a <em>guilty pleasure</em>, to watch your every move. The opened window making his observations even easier. </p><p>A scare was all you needed to reconsider your date with Mikasa. If it works. Eren slithers into a dark allyway, looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear. It was eerily quiet, save for the nightlife occurring outside of the ally. He transforms, at least two feet taller than his human form. His skin is bare, displaying a much more toned physique. Teeth are exposed and his hair slightly longer. At least in this form, he'll be unrecognizable. Large hands grab hold of the brick wall and away he climbs. </p><p>Reaching the top, Eren crawls into your home through your opened window. His head almost reaches the ceiling as he stands tall. This wasn't his first time in your home, but it's certainly his first time without your knowing. Through gritted teeth, Eren is unable to contain his nervous breathing, watching as you sleep on the couch with your limbs sprawled out. With the medication spread throughout your system, you're knocked out, a slight snore can be heard through your nose. An adorable human you were and Eren was sad to burst your peaceful slumber. But not an ounce of remorse is visible at the thought of your plan to ask Mikasa on a date. </p><p>He steps closer, footfalls are heavy. All of his power utilized not to wake your being. The TV light dances across Erens features, the shadows emphasizing his already ghastly appearance. </p><p>Now was the perfect time to rattle you awake. Growl or roar to make it seem as if no one, not even Mikasa, can protect you. It would make Eren even happier if he was the first you decided to contact, the first one on your mind. Would that be the case? He would hope so. </p><p>A soft growl is heard through Eren's teeth, but he stops himself from pursuing a more gruesome gurgle. Blood flows to his cheeks. Gazing at your motionless form, he's enticed by the sight ahead of him. The hem of your t-shirt resides above your hips for Eren to glare at your bare legs. Your panty covering what he always desired to see. At one point in time, Eren remembers the time he saw you prancing around in nothing but your underwear. The scene leaving him with a hardened member. The familiar rush of blood was all coming back to him. This time, he was right in front of you. Within <em>your</em> space, it was becoming a challenge for the monster to maintain calm breathing. </p><p>The feeling of wanting to scare you melts away. Instead, Eren finds himself trudging closer and closer. His body hovers over yours and carefully, your blanket is removed to meet with the floor. There's a pause, watching your movements, waiting to see if you'll wake up. You're tilting your head from the loss of warmth, but your sleep is heavy. When your movements end, Eren places inhuman hands above your thighs. He shudders from the silk touch. A part of you he always wanted to graze. Hell, he wanted to touch <em>every</em> part of you. Was this his chance? Eren was unaware of the drugs you took earlier, wondering why you slept like a log. If he's able to go this far, how much further can he go? He's willing to test the waters. He couldn't ignore the aching between his legs anyway. </p><p>After massaging your legs, Eren trails higher, shuddering at the warmth. The heat attracts him close enough to graze a finger against your covered slit. Again, he's still, waiting for a reaction. But your eyes are clamped shut, snoring your little sounds. A large finger prods up and down. Past dreams of pleasuring you flood his head, but Eren didn't have to worry about dreams anymore. He was <em>actually</em> touching you. </p><p>You're immobile and as much as Eren would rather you were awake, crying his name in pleasure, he's elated to at least be this close. Soft coos escape your lips and he wonders if you're dreaming about him. The happy life you two are spending together. The feeling drives Eren to burn with pleasure. Getting caught in the moment, he adds pressure, digging deeper into your covered sex. Wetness accumulates between your folds, Eren beaming with pride. You have to be enjoying this, getting all wet for him. </p><p>With caution, Eren slids your panty to the side, a single digit roaming up and down. He can practically feel his heart at his throat. A slow pace he takes, holding back everything he could from slipping fingers inside so irrationally. That or the dick that's gravitating forward, dribbling in precum and imploring to be inside you. </p><p>Eren has gone too far. He <em>knows</em> that. Canceling out the tiny voice that is screaming to end it all before it gets worse, to stick with the original plan. But he keeps pushing and pushing... Your natural lube seeping onto his finger. Your walls smooth and slick, Eren is mesmerized by the beautiful temple underneath him. A fantasy was coming to life. He couldn't stop, couldn't control himself. He's thick, hard, and he needed to alleviate the aching. The plan he has forged is completely forgotten. Eren <em>needed</em> you. </p><p>In order for you to accommodate his unnatural size, Eren would need to prep you accordingly. He's hopeful he has done the job, slipping fingers out of your sex while his other hand smooths over his solid member. </p><p>Days of dreaming about you mewling under him was torture. Waking up only to find his bed empty. He had to bite his tongue to confirm that his fantasy was coming to life. </p><p>He couldn't contain his excitement, shaky hands spreading your legs wide for your pussy to be in full view. Positioning himself for the tip of his dripping cock to kiss at your entrance. Maintaining a calm disposition, pausing his actions to make sure you stayed asleep. Gazing at your features, surprisingly, you're sound asleep. </p><p>Would your sleep be disturbed if he fucked you with gentle movements? Eren doubts that gentleness would last long. He prays he doesn't get caught. </p><p>Hands secure your hips, then, Eren shoves himself inch by inch. Barely in, he had to keep himself from fucking you mercilessly. It was a lot for your pussy to take - <em>hell</em> - it would be too much for any human being. But harming you was far from what he wanted. He continues on, thrusting mini thrusts. Growls grumbling deeper, louder. </p><p>Eren was in a daze as your wet walls embrassed his dick. The grip of his hands on your hips was becoming rough, losing control the deeper he pumped. He failed to notice the winces of your face and slowly, you were coming to. </p><p>Fluttering your eyes, your world is rocking back and fourth. The feeling of your insides being penetrated. Lazily, your eyes trail upwards as the soft glow of light from your TV gives you the answer to all your questions. All oxygen is lost when your wide eyes lock with illuminating green orbs. What seems to be surrounding your environment is a man - <em>no</em> - a monster! Was this the rumored creature roaming the area?! That didn't matter right now. You had to get the thing off <em>and</em> out of you. Fight it and cry for help. </p><p>Eren catches on to your consciousness, his heart ready to burst out of his chest. He had to think of something; the look on your face tearing him apart. Immediately, a monstrous hand clamps your lips sealed, almost swallowing your face whole. You're struggling to inhale oxygen in between his fingers. The sleep aid wears off as you scream at the top of your lungs, praying for anyone or anything to save you from the demon tearing your insides.  </p><p>With your fingernails as your only weapon, you're squirming, clawing at its arms to fight for your freedom. Not that it affected Eren, but he couldn't afford attracting the neighbors. </p><p>A dangerous growl rumbles at Eren's throat and you pay no heed to his warning, your squirming growing violent. He growls again, this time, he's louder, lowering his face in order for you to get the message. The grip on your face tightens and he pulls you close. Those ghastly greens threaten your being and it was enough to end your resistance. There was no chance in hell that you could fight this thing and you weren't prepared to die. Although, you're sure it's going to end your life once it's finished with you. </p><p><em>'Just take it easy... it'll all be over soon. I just...'</em> Eren's hips continues to roll back and fourth. As much as he didn't want to, he'll have to make this quick. </p><p>Each pump forces tears to form at the corners of your eyes. As Eren drives deeper, your walls stretch farther than what you can handle, clenching your teeth to endure the pain. The thing was capable of of splitting you in half and you pray you'll survive the night. </p><p><em>'I'm so sorry, (F/N), but...'</em> </p><p>Eren could only fit so much of himself inside of you, slipping out only shove his cock back in as delicately as he could. He knew of his selfish ways, drowning in bliss while you cried in agony. But you were his and <em>only</em> his. Why couldn't you understand that... </p><p>
<em>'... I want you so fucking bad...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hot tears escape your eyes, pouring against your violator's fingers. The green that radiated from the creature's eyes burned holes into yours. A sight engraved into your memory. A sight that was sure to bring upon endless nightmares. You just wanted this one to end. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em>'Why are you looking at me like that...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Eren returns the gaze. As a Gashadokuro, he understands his appearance isn't all that appealing. Oh, how he wanted so badly to fuck you in his human form. He would be less frightening; showering you with loving stares and kisses. And you'd soak up and savor the endearment. This is not how he imagined his first time with you would be like. He hated himself for it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em>'Please... look away...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The monster rams its cock inch by inch, a small bulge peaking from your belly. It tears your eyes from the unnatural greens for your orbs to land on your abdomen in terror. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You didn't understand; why you? What does this thing want from you? In hopes that it'll save your life, you're trying your damndest to stiffle your sobs. But with each thrust to your pussy, with each unbearable stretch, your cries grow louder. The grip on your hip didn't aid in your efforts as you could feel its fingernails pierce your skin. Shame causes you to turn away. Sealing your eyes shut as if it'll melt away the horror. The darkness was better than the hellish view anyway. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Growls fills the room, Eren struggling to to maintain his breathing as he chases his orgasm. His actions grow rough and violent as he quickens his pace. The bulge extending at an abnormal rate. Screaming at the top of your lungs, you couldn't tolerate the stretch, arching your back in response. You're about to crack. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hot, thick seed fills your insides, coating your walls as Eren's muscles convulse. Not a drop is to be wasted as he pumps everything he can inside your swollen sex. It's impossible for a Gashadokuro to produce with a human, but the thought of you carrying his babies sends him on a high. You'd never think so, but you'd make the perfect mother. The perfect everything for Eren. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You're a wet, sobbing mess underneath the titan, contemplating whether you should cry for help or not. But you valued your life, biting your tongue. You just wanted the thing to leave, but you twitch as it leans closer. It buries its enormous head into the crook of your neck. The farther you push away, the more it closes the space, it's hot breath sending your tiny hairs into the air. It's not like you had anywhere to go; you were trapped underneath the thing. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Eren would've appreciated this moment if he was in his human form. He was sure you would appreciate it, too. Caressing a gentle hand over your shivering cheek. This was the closest thing to intimacy he was going to get out of the night and he made sure to savor it. Soft growls vibrates at his throat, Eren communicating incoherent, endearing words. You're scared, trembling, but it's okay, one day you'll understand.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <em>Are you ok? I haven't seen you all day.</em>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Eren waits for a response as he stares intently at his phone screen. Guilt eats at his insides. The school day was almost over and he has yet to see you step foot into the campus. It also wasn't like you to keep him waiting for a text and for you to skip classes. He's elated to ruin your plan to ask Mikasa out, but he also understood the horror he put you through last night. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The ring of his text tone sends him jumping into the air, excited to finally get a text back. You respond with a simple <em>'I'm ok'</em> and he's rubbing away at his scalp. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>With the lack of emotion, Eren is worried you may have figured it all out. Hes praying you're clueless to his true form. He wants to make it up to you.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <em>If there's anything wrong, you know you can talk to me</em>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>No response this time as minutes pass. Being a human was difficult for the Gashadokuro, but Eren is willing to do anything to learn the ways of something he's not. He would like to hear your voice, panicking as withdrawals kick in. You were his drug and a day without you was like a day without food. Something must be done to make you feel better. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Eren makes a trip to the convenience store, stocking up on your favorite snacks and some flowers. Yeah, flowers make humans happy, right? When a large supply was gathered, he makes his way to your apartment. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The gruesome titan stands inches away from your door, a bag of snacks and flowers in his hands. He knocks gently at your door. Your day was already ruined enough, he didn't want to disturb you with infuriating noises. There's a bead of sweat dripping from his temple. Will you even answer? Are you even home? Are you aware of his true form? And if you are, are you mad? Frightened? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bombarding his mind with questions, his train of thought is disturbed by a low creak. The door is ajar, enough for your eye to peek out. He gulps, relieved to finally gaze upon the one thing that makes him happy. Unfortunately, the dark bags under your eyes and the fatigued look on your face conveyed that you were troubled. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I-I brought some of your favorite snacks." Eren holds out the bag of goodies along with the flowers. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The fresh fragrance and your friend's appearance wasn't even enough to brighten your day. A monster has robbed you of your happiness. You weren't even safe in your own home. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You nod at the man, hesitating to grab the items. Hunger is scarce and your favorite snacks didn't look appetizing. But it would be rude of you not to accept Eren's thoughtful gift. You wanted so badly to speak about the monster that invaded your privacy. You needed comfort. But who would believe your story? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The lack of contentment leaves Eren upset, concealing the negative emotion. He takes your silence as a sign to be left alone. He detests every minute of your absense, but he couldn't risk revealing what he truly is. Space is what you needed to recover. "I'll go now. I don't know what's going on, but feel better, okay?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He steps away and you wonder if you're making a mistake. Eren was your dear friend, the one who you could talk to when there was no one else. He was your solace. Maybe... you didn't have to deal with your depression alone. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Eren, please stay with me... I-I'm scared." Your voice cracks, reaching out to the man only feet away from your door. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His eyes are wide. The beating muscle in his chest stopped suddenly from sheer pleasure. Did he hear those words correctly? You <em>want</em> him to stay? Not anyone else, not even Mikasa. You specifically choose <em>him</em>. Everything was going according to plan. Better, in fact. Eren couldn't be any more happier. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Of course." Eren is trying all that he can to hide the pure excitement, maintaining his usual calm disposition. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Inside your home, every light is lit. It was an unusual behavior as it wasn't like you to keep your home this bright. Eren also notices that your window is closed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>After Eren is inside, you close the door and latch every lock in a fanatic manner. Theres a bit of relief now that you have some company. You didn't need to explain your situation, but there was a sense of security with Eren around. The flowers are set in a vase, while the snacks are set on your kitchen counter; you'll pick at them later. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Eren, thank you. You're a blessing in disguise."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The Gashadokuro smiles warmly. "If only you knew."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I appreciate feedback as I would like to write more dark fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>